Why, oh Why?
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: After a couple of years of blissful marriage, Rin discovers Sesshomaru is cheating on her. Heartbroken Rin questions Sesshomaru. What will Sesshomaru say...?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Why, oh Why?

In a Nutshell

Rin was laying on their, no her bed, crying her heart out. It has been days since her husband, Sesshomaru had laid with her. And now she knew why...

He was cheating on her.

He had told her it was a business meeting that was vital. And she bought it. He was the most caring husband, and had a past as a playboy, and cheated on her here or there with Kagura, Yura, Sara, Kara, Lara... Well, many others. But surely he would be faithful to her now that they were married. He said he loved her, so surely he wouldn't go back to his old ways, but...

She was wrong! So very wrong!

She was going into town to buy something. She can't remember what now, nor did it matter. What did was what shattered her world. He was with a woman, and kissing her very passionately. Her eyes widened and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights. This was not happening! It couldn't be! After what felt like time stopping eternity had passed she fled. Sesshomaru never saw her.

And now here she was crying into her pillow. Wishing what she had wasn't so. But she knew that was a lie. It _had_ happened. She choked more sobs, and new tears flowed. Why couldn't he be faithful to her? Why? What was wrong with her?

At that very moment the door opened and in walked the cause of all of her pain... Sesshomaru. She looked at him and he merely gave her an odd look, like she was crazy. Her anger rose and her eyes turned to anger.

Rin: "How could you!"

Sesshomaru calmly raised an eyebrow.

Rin: "How could you cheat on me with that woman?"

Realization dawned on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "So, you saw..."

Rin: "Yes! Now, I want a full explanation! Why!"

Sesshomaru sighed while crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru: "Did you truly believe me? Did you truly believe I would change my ways? You are a very dumb girl indeed."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Seriously, why are you so surprised?"

"I-I thought-"

"Yeah, you thought. That's the problem. Everything you think is dumb or stupid. Either one."

Rin gasped and her anger rose.

Rin: "Why are you so calm? Why are you not scared of losing me?"

Sesshomaru: "I could beat around the bush and yell that "you are mine, you won't leave". But I see no point. After all you will never leave me."

Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: "What?"

Sesshomaru: "Look, let's just skip all of the drama. Here it is in a nutshell."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru curiously as she waited for him to continue.

Sesshomaru: "You will never leave me. No matter how horrible I am to you. No matter if I hit, slap, abuse you. Or even rape you, you won't. You will just stay. Oh, you may attempt to run, but you'll be back."

Rin: "Why?"

Sesshomaru gave Rin an incredulous look.

Sesshomaru: "Because I'm sexy."

Rin: "And even if you break my bones, I will stay because..."

"I'm sexy."

"Even if you rape me because..."

"I'm sexy."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a pointed look.

Rin: "Can you say anything, but that?"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a blank look which lasted for a few seconds.

Sesshomaru: "I'm a "sex-god."

The "light" then dawned on Rin.

Rin: "You're right! I will forgive you no matter what you do! You are so totally sexy and hot how could I not? I will always stay with you no matter if you almost kill me with your two hands. Hey! Even if you did I still would."

Sesshomaru: "Exactly! Your innocent forgiving nature will be exploited to the max."

"Right!"

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and they both gave each other a high five with one foot in the air.

Rin: "Oh! The joys of my life! I get treated like trash, but in the end you say you have changed your ways and we will be together."

Sesshomaru: "Right! And you will be stupid enough to believe that! Haha!"

"Exactly! Because all we need is "hot sex" and nothing more! Even if you do almost kill me with that "hot sex". Still you are sexy! Nothing more I could want no matter how I'm treated!"

"You finally realized! I am spoiled and never suffer the consequences because I am hot and sexy!"

"While I get tormented and blamed for everything because I need to "suck it up"."

"Exactly!"

Sesshomaru then took Rin's hand and led her to the computer. He showed her a list of a whole bunch of what was called "fanfics".

Sesshomaru: "Look! Look at how many have us like this! Isn't it glorious!"

Rin: "Yes, it is!"

With that Sesshomaru and Rin started laughing quite pathetically...

Suddenly everything got dark...

Rin opened her eyes to her dark room. Her heart was racing and her eyes were flitting around.

Rin: "What was that dream? How horrible..."

Rin looked to her side to see the time was around midnight. She looked to her other side to see if her husband was in bed with her.

Rin: _'I'm so glad he wasn't a player...'_

He wasn't there.

Rin's eyes widened and panic overcame her.

Rin: _'No! It couldn't be!'_

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sesshomaru. Rin instantly smiled in relief!

Rin: "Oh, Sesshomaru! It was all just a horrible dream!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: "No it wasn't my _dear_ wife."

Rin's face fell into one of horror.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru walked to her and leaned over her. All the while leaving his smirk intact.

Sesshomaru: "I am a heartless jerk who just cheated on you with Kagura. You are just too stupid for me, so I decided to try out a new woman. She's more than anything you will ever be."

Rin's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in horror!

Rin: "No! Even though I was your first as you were mine, you still cheated on me!"

Sesshomaru: "Why not? I do a lot of times you know. No matter my past. This really isn't new."

Rin covered her eyes and tears fell.

Rin: "This can't be true..."

Sesshomaru: "But you will never leave me because I'm sexy-"

?: "Get away from her!"

Rin opened her eyes to see another...

Sesshomaru?

Rin: "What?"

The first Sesshomaru sighed.

First Sesshomaru: "Looks I've been found out. Well, farewell for now, my lovelies!"

The first Sesshomaru transformed into Naraku and disappeared. Rin watched with wide eyes, almost not believing what she saw. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was staring at where Naraku was with pure hatred.

Rin: "In those things are they always Naraku disguised as you."

Sesshomaru: "Might as well be."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and slightly smiled.

Sesshomaru: "You know I will never do that to you. No matter what those things depict. Right, Rin?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and brought her into his arms.

Sesshomaru: "I love you too much. And I always put you first. You are my first and only person I have ever loved. The only I've been with. The one who I risked my life to save. Willing to even give up long sought out power if it meant your life to be spared."

Rin smiled into Sesshomaru's chest, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Rin: "Yeah..."

Sesshomaru then laid down on their bed and drew her back into his arm. He gently began stroking her hair with one hand.

Sesshomaru: "I will always be faithful to you and never lay a wrong hand on you. Always. No matter what those things say."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes and smiled.

Rin: "I know."

* * *

><p>AN: YwolvezY, you now owe me something! I wrote it like I said. Not as soon as I wanted, but I did. You owe me something, my friend! :P

Okay, that aside. XD This is a one shot, but I may add to it later with other criticizing shots. So, I'll just have it as complete. Well, YwolvezY and I have been talking about this and I read her Why, and thought of an idea of my own. She gave me permission to do this. And hers is the inspiration for this. (^_^) I know there are some good ones, and I am only criticizing the ones like this.

For those of you who do follow my other fics, I don't know when they will be updated.


End file.
